paninicomicsfandomcom-20200223-history
Jodie Whittaker
About Jodie Jodie Whittaker is the first female Doctor Who. She is also the 13th person to appear as Doctor Who. In her series, the TARDIS changes its design. It also appears Graeme, Ryan Sinclair and Emily. The series introduced Jodie Whittaker as the Thirteenth Doctor. Her predecessor Peter Capaldi departed from his role as the Twelfth Doctor after the tenth series, having played the role for three series. His final appearance was in the 2017 Christmas special, "Twice Upon a Time". Moffat stated in February 2017 that Chibnall tried to persuade the actor to continue into the eleventh series, but despite this, Capaldi still decided to depart. We'll cast the role in the traditional way: write the script, then go and find the best person for that part in that script. You couldn't go out and cast an abstract idea...The creative possibilities are endless, but I have a very clear sense of what we're going to do, without even knowing who's going to play the part. —Chris Chibnall, executive producer, on the approach to casting the newest incarnation of the lead character. The search for the actor to portray the Thirteenth Doctor, led by Chibnall, began later in 2017, after he completed work on the third series of the ITV series Broadchurch, for which he is also the head writer and executive producer. Chibnall had the final say on the actor, although the decision also involved Charlotte Moore and Piers Wenger, the director of content and head of drama for the BBC respectively. Media reports and bookmakers speculated as to who would replace Capaldi as the Thirteenth Doctor, with Ben Whishaw and Kris Marshall among the most popular predictions. On 16 July 2017, it was announced after the 2017 Wimbledon Championships men's finals that Whittaker would portray the thirteenth incarnation of the Doctor. After Michelle Gomez reprised her role of Missy in the tenth series, she stated in May 2017 that it would be her last series in the role, and she would not be returning for the eleventh series or beyond. After the tenth series concluded, it was confirmed that neither companion from that series would be reprising their roles for the eleventh series; Matt Lucas left his role as Nardole after the finale of the tenth series, and Pearl Mackie stated at the 2017 San Diego Comic-Con that she would not return as Bill Potts after the 2017 Christmas special, "Twice Upon a Time". Consequently, series 11 introduced a new set of companions, including Bradley Walsh, Tosin Cole, and Mandip Gill as Graham O'Brien, Ryan Sinclair and Yasmin Khan, respectively. Walsh had been a favourite for the role since rumours of his casting began in August 2017. Actress Sharon D. Clarke also has a recurring role throughout the series as Graham's wife Grace. On 8 March 2018, Alan Cumming announced that he had been cast as King James I in an episode of the series. On 25 March, comedian Lee Mack stated that he would make a brief appearance in one episode. Shaun Dooley also appears in the series. In a "Coming Soon" vignette during the closing credits of the premiere episode, "The Woman Who Fell to Earth", a number of guest actors appearing in the remaining episodes of the series were shown: Mark Addy, Julie Hesmondhalgh, Shane Zaza, Shobna Gulati, Brett Goldstein, Josh Bowman, Siobhan Finneran, Lois Chimimba, Susan Lynch, Hamza Jeetooa (credited as Hamza Jeetoa), Art Malik, Suzanne Packer, Vinette Robinson, Amita Suman, Ben Bailey Smith, Phyllis Logan, and Chris Noth. About the 11th Doctor Who Series The eleventh series of the British science fiction television programme Doctor Who premiered on 7 October 2018. The series is the first to be led by Chris Chibnall as head writer and executive producer, alongside executive producers Matt Strevens and Sam Hoyle, after Steven Moffat and Brian Minchin stepped down after the tenth series. This series is the eleventh to air following the programme's revival in 2005, and is the thirty-seventh season overall. It also marks the beginning of the third production era of the revived series, following Russell T Davies' run from 2005–2010, and Moffat's from 2010–2017. The eleventh series broadcasts on Sundays, a first in the programme's history, after regular episodes of the revived era have previously been broadcast on Saturdays. The series introduces Jodie Whittaker as the Thirteenth Doctor, a new incarnation of the Doctor, an alien Time Lord who travels through time and space in her TARDIS, which appears to be a British police box on the outside. The series also introduces Bradley Walsh, Tosin Cole, and Mandip Gill as the Doctor's newest travelling companions, Graham O'Brien, Ryan Sinclair and Yasmin Khan, respectively. The series follows the Thirteenth Doctor as she initially searches for her lost TARDIS, inadvertently bringing Graham, Ryan and Yasmin with her on her travels, who later contemplate returning to their normal lives but decide to continue travelling with the Doctor. Rather than an overall story arc similar to previous series', each episode of the series is set to be a standalone story. Bar Chibnall, every writer and director who worked on the eleventh series were new contributors for the programme. The ten episodes were directed by Jamie Childs, Mark Tonderai, Sallie Aprahamian and Jennifer Perrott, and written by Malorie Blackman, Ed Hime, Pete McTighe, Vinay Patel, Joy Wilkinson, and Chris Chibnall, who wrote five episodes for the series solo, co-writing an additional episode with Blackman. Filming for the series commenced in November 2017 and concluded in August 2018. The series is also set to be succeeded by a New Year's Day special episode in 2019, in lieu of the traditional annual Christmas special.